


Laura is probably asleep

by Enamoured



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 17:24:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13839495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enamoured/pseuds/Enamoured
Summary: Laura is falling asleep. Carm is reading-ish.





	Laura is probably asleep

It was Thursday. Between work and time with Laf and Perry, that they had spent that weekend, both Carmilla and Laura were in a tiresome routine , in which had them exhausted at 10pm latest.  
At this time being 9pm, Carmilla was sat on the floor with her newest book, she had ordered with the help of Laf. Laura was sat on the sofa, snuggled forward into Carm. Lucky for Laura, it may have been better than cuddling a radiator.  
“Are you tired, cupcake?” Carm said turning a page watching Laura slowly shutting her eyes.  
“No no, you can keep reading I’m just.. resting my eyes”  
“Sure, sweetheart” Laura was yawning at this and cuddling in closer. Entirely too sweet for Carm to keep reading. She looked at the next sentence on the page and closed her book. Was Laura snoring?  
“Laura..” she whispered putting her book down. She kissed her cheek with the intention of waking her up enough to move, without prevail. “Laura...” she whispered a tiny bit louder  
“Yep awake” she hummed. Sure  
“Okay, hold on then creampuff” Carmilla said taking her legs and pulling her up from the couch like a child.  
“I think I’m tired” Laura said closing her eyes tight and holding carmilla by the neck.  
“I know”


End file.
